A Nice Gesture
by materiagurl
Summary: YYH. HieiKurama. Shounen-ai. Brief nudity. Hiei left for a while and decided to go see Kurama when he returned. When he finds the kitsune absent, he gets the idea to clean for him. Hiei VS. vacuum. Who knew? I don't own YYH or the characters. I just watch


A Nice Gesture  
  
{Things in '*' are when Hiei and the author are talking.} And before anybody flames me, I really do love Hiei. I know I shouldn't tease him so much, but it's so tempting. J  
  
A black blur flashed in the sunset. A lonely soul searched for sanctuary, and perhaps, satisfaction. Hiei abruptly stopped outside the window and opened it without thought. He jumped down from the cushioned window sill and scanned the room.  
  
'Hn. Where is Kurama?' he thought. He didn't sense his ki anywhere. It seemed as if he hadn't been there all day. Hiei suddenly remembered that he was in school. "He's late," he said aloud. School got out much earlier than now, and surely, Kurama didn't get detention! Hiei smiled at the thought of the kitsune in trouble as his bad habits rubbing off on him could come as a likely factor.  
  
He wandered over to the bed and flopped down on it. To his surprise, he was flung up in the air and back down on the bed and kicked off to the floor. "Urghhh," growled Hiei. "What in the hell?" He rubbed his head, right where the starburst flourished. Slowly, from behind the foot of the bed came small hands that grasped the woodwork tightly. Then slowly rising, you could see the spiky hair, the white band and two fiery eyes peek over with caution. "Heh," said Hiei, raising higher, his nose now over the ebony of the structure. He rested his chin on the wood. He raised a curious hand and guided it over the wood and quickly poked at the mattress. "Hn," he said, as the bed shook strangely. "What is Kurama up to?" he said aloud, remembering that the bed was "still" as Hiei put it, the last time he was there. But that was a good while ago. Hiei was busy training to perfect his darkness technique as it would later come in handy, unbeknownst to him. Finally bored with the new discovery, he got off his knees and turned, making a move to flop back down on the bed. He quickly froze, remembering fifty seconds ago and not wanting to do that again. He then, reevaluated his actions and instead, lowered his bottom gently, and sat down on the edge.  
  
* Hiei glared. "You know, I can hear everything you're saying, and I can't believe you just said 'bottom' about my ass. Now if you don't mind, be a little more on my level. I'm beginning to feel "fuzzy and soft"- and if you mention anything about me being cuddly, I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay, sorry," I said. "I just thought it would be cute," I said sweetly.  
  
Hiei snorted. "I am NOT cute. And quit talking to me."  
  
"Whatever you say," I said with a smirk.  
  
"Hnnn…" *  
  
Hiei sat, becoming bored with waiting on Kurama. 'I don't want to leave without a greeting,' he thought. 'Knowing him, he'll be upset that I didn't stay.' He figured the fox would arrive typically after he left, sensing his ki. 'What does Kurama do when he gets bored?' he thought. "Hmm…" he hummed aloud, raising a leg up and hugging it to his arms. Too quickly, for he fell fast back on the bed and was catapulted off the side, landing on Kurama's feathery rug by the bed. He got up quickly in frustration, swatting the unwanted bangs out of his face.  
  
He felt his blood boil. "Damn you!" he cursed the bed violently. He walked over to the cushiony window sill and sat on it with his back against the inside of the wall. His legs were slightly outstretched, his feet hitting the other wall. He stared at his bent knees for a minute, coming up with nothing. He suddenly thought of all the things Kurama did for him when he would come over. He never understood why Kurama did what he did. He had always only come over to just talk about the Makai or whatever… He needed company sometimes. Maybe it would be good to something nice for a change. Hiei flinched at the thought of that word. He hated the sound of it, everything about it. He was anything but nice, and he didn't want to put a dent in his pride or his unchanging nonchalant attitude. However, he gritted his teeth and pressed on. "I suppose I could do it once," he grumbled, getting up awkwardly. He whipped off his cloak in a fluid-like motion, placing his katana reverently on top. He walked to the middle of the room. "Hmm…" He looked at a small door. "Closet?" he said, vaguely remembering the word. He opened the door. "Let's see…" He scanned the inside. "What was it?" he thought aloud, and grinned triumphantly, spotting something familiar. He quickly pulled out the large object with a hose connected to it. "I do believe he called this thing a vacuum," he said, almost certain. "I think I'll clean his floor. That should be good enough." 'Then I'll get this stupid guilty conscience off my back,' he thought to himself, glaring up.  
  
* "Hey! Don't look at me!" I said. "It's not entirely my fault!"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up," said Hiei. * He found the thing called 'outlet' and plugged the cord in. He saw a large green button that he hoped was what he was looking for. "Hn," he said, flicking it. Suddenly vacuum was on. 'Alright,' he thought. 'This shouldn't be difficult…I'll just suck everything up and that'll be the end of it.' He began vacuuming the floor with ease. Hiei smiled, thinking that maybe being a human isn't so bad. Then, he saw it. Something glimmered on the floor that his Jagan eye helped him spot. It was a coin. He suddenly remembered how Kurama kept a coin collection of many different currencies. He was quite fascinated with culture and his interest only flourished. Hiei walked over to pick up the coin and place it safely on the desk, when suddenly, he tripped.   
  
He tripped over the nozzle of the vacuum, completely forgetting how long it was. Hiei's face met the floor abruptly. His left hand, holding the head of the nozzle, lost grip, and fell down, catching onto a nearby target- Hiei's hair! The demon suddenly made a strange unique sound that even surprised the writer. It was almost like he shrieked. Hiei fought viciously with the vacuum, trying to save his hair. He had closed his eyes from the pain. He turned his head, the vacuum finally letting loose from his hair, only to suction onto his nose! He growled, mumbling something that couldn't be heard from the humming of the vacuum. He finally fought it off, throwing the nozzle to the wall, breathing quite heavily.   
  
He finally caught his breath. He glared at the vacuum, and the rest of the space that needed cleaning. "Okay," he said, in attempt to calm himself down- a technique he stole from that human boy, Yusuke. "I can do this," he said, trying not to get angry. He picked up the coin where it still lay before he tripped, and laid it on the desk. He hissed at the vacuum and regretfully picked up the nozzle. He began cleaning again, finally polishing half of the room. 'It would be cowardly if I did not finish before he returned,' he thought. 'It would be…dishonorable.'  
  
He continued cleaning, and caught another twinkle in his eye. He looked closer to find…yet another coin. Hiei twisted up his nose in disgust. That was the fifth coin he found. The other three he approached with great caution as he turned OFF the vacuum before going to them.  
  
'Strange how Kurama has fallen behind on his tidiness. Why am I finding all these coins?' He stopped and blushed a light crimson on his cheeks, remembering a time that was very hazy to him but it involved lip-locking, grinding and falling onto a desk awkwardly. He looked around for a moment, hoping no one saw that, and then reached for the coin. He completely forgot about turning off the vacuum, as he remembered that event, and even though no one was there, the pictures on the wall staring back at him filled him with embarrassment. He reached out and stopped, suddenly remembering he held the vacuum in his hand. He gently laid the nozzle on the floor, and reached for the coin.   
  
This one was tricky, for it lay under Kurama's dresser. He thought he could reach it, but his height told him otherwise. He slid forward, outstretching his arm to reach under the furniture. He smiled as he grabbed a hold of the coin, feeling successful. He also unnoticeably nudged the nozzle with his foot as he reached for the coin. Hiei's smile suddenly turned into shock as the nozzle suctioned onto the seat of his pants! Hiei began yelling as he kept tight his grip on the coin. With his free hand, he turned his body and with much struggle, removed it from that sensitive spot. He would've gotten aroused if he wasn't so angry. He realized his ass suddenly felt cold! He got up and slammed the coin down on the table. He glared at the vacuum once again. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MACHINE BUILT BY NINGENS!!!" And with that, he tackled the vacuum, and dust flew everywhere as the nozzle broke free of the body of the vacuum.  
  
A click sounded at the front door as Kurama let himself in. His mother was on vacation and he had to cook for himself, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He sat the bags of groceries down on the table and let out a sigh. "Produce is becoming so expensive lately," he said aloud, going upstairs to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his delicate face. He began running the water in the sink and gently lathered his face. He rinsed and finally shut off the water and dabbed his face with a towel. The pure, heavenly scent of his face cream clouded Hiei's ki and so, Kurama didn't detect his presence. However, Kurama's face tensed up in confusion as he began to make out a faint humming sound. "What in the world?" Kurama said, walking toward his bedroom.  
  
He opened the door and simultaneously, the sound died quickly as Hiei killed the vacuum. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at the mess of feathers and dust everywhere. Just then, Hiei sneezed, causing Kurama to notice the disheveled hair and messy clothes. That single action and sight made him let out a much desired giggle. Hiei flinched at him, making him cease his excitement.  
  
Kurama walked in and stood over Hiei. He knelt down and smiled. "Aww, Hiei, you cleaned…" Hiei growled at the sound of Kurama's sweetness, as this was clearly no laughing matter. Kurama's face suddenly softened. "Oh, look! One of my coins," he said, reaching over by Hiei. Hiei pulled back an arm, ready to punch Kurama in the head but his conscience regretfully made him pull it back in an uncontrollable, jerky motion. Kurama sat back on his legs and, he being tall enough, stretched an arm and put it up on the desk. He looked back at Hiei, shrouded in dust bunnies. "Why, Hiei, you're covered in filth. Here," he said, taking his hands waving and shooing the dust off of Hiei. Hiei would of objected but was currently catching his breath, resulting from the 'battle.'   
  
"Blast……baka ningen…contraption…" he said, between breaths.  
  
Kurama smiled, continuing to brush off the feathers that threatened to cling to Hiei's black clothing. "Hiei…that was very thoughtful of you…" Hiei looked at Kurama, realizing what he said, and suddenly felt warmth on his legs as Kurama unexpectedly was getting closer to him, crawling into his lap. "You look so cute when you're dirty," he said, making Hiei grunt at that one solitary word heard earlier. Kurama's hands were now down on the floor, supporting him so he wouldn't be shifting his entire weight on the little koorime. His arms longed to embrace Hiei as his lips were now a breath from his- and then he stopped and abruptly opened his eyes. He backed off of Hiei and nudged him to turn to one side. It was then that Kurama noticed the hole that his hand fell into. There lay a glimpse, a small taste of Hiei's ass, and a mixture of a few other things.  
  
"Hiei…" said Kurama with an impish smile. "You naughty little fire demon…What were you doing with the vacuum?"  
  
Hiei looked back at the hole in the pants and blushed deeply in a short second, hoping Kurama wouldn't see………but he did. Kurama giggled and suddenly had Hiei in his arms and shocked Hiei as he lifted him with great speed. The kitsune walked a few paces, carrying him over to the bed. Hiei jumped, immediately remembering. He grasped onto Kurama like a frightened little kitten. "What's the matter, Hiei?" asked a bewildered Kurama.  
  
"Iwillnotsitonthatthingever!" he said in a huge mouthful. "It's just like that stupid contraption!" he said with huge, dangerous and fearful eyes, pointing at the remains of the vacuum.  
  
Kurama looked in that direction and his eyebrows lowered. "Ock, Hiei, you're going to have to buy me a new one, you know," he said, teasing.  
  
Hiei pinched him irritably. "Shut up, kitsune. Just put me down."   
  
"Okay. Only if you agree to let me know next time you surprise me with a nice gesture," he said, smiling as he put him down.   
  
Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
Kurama dared to continue, "At least let me get you a bandage for that wound," he smirked.   
  
"Hn," said Hiei, flitting to sit on the window sill. "Not funny."  
  
the end 


End file.
